The present invention relates to a bicycle handlebar mounting hardware, and more particularly to an adjustable, shock-absorbing bicycle handlebar mounting hardware.
A bicycle handlebar mounting structure for a bicycle according to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a stem A for connection to the head tube, an extension tube B, a tubular handlebar holder C perpendicularly welded to the front end of the extension tube B for holding the handlebar and having a longitudinal split C1 disposed at the bottom, a locating device D welded to the tubular handlebar holder C at the bottom. The locating device D consists of a front part having a countersunk hole D1 and a rear part having a screw hole D2. When a screw bolt S is inserted through the countersunk hole D1 and threaded into the screw hole D2, the split C1 is closed, and therefore the handlebar (not shown) is fixed to the handlebar holder C. As the extension tube B is fixedly welded to the stem A, the elevation of the handlebar relative to the stem A cannot be adjusted to fit different riders. Furthermore, when the bicycle runs over an uneven road, shocks will be directly transmitted from the stem to the handlebar through the extension tube and the handlebar holder.